life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warren Graham/@comment-176.26.31.202-20160612235657
The "Warren is evil" section is dumb and I hate it. I'm gonna dispute some of it, and while I do that, some of y'all need to go over to the Nathan and Chloe wiki pages and write them both "This character is evil BECAUSE OF THIS" sections, as both are characters who have very CLEARLY /actually/ done bad things, yet neither have sections dedicated to them being evil last time I checked. Second, this wiki page is a mess, and while I would clean it up myself, I don't see the point because some annoying person would just come along and revert it all again. Striked out the originals, the stuff in italic is me telling you you're dumb. I could talk about the other points, too, but they would be less 'fact' and more speculation. Either way, anyone who agrees with any of it is reaching so fucking far they're gonna fall over. *in episode two, inside the science lab you can find a graffiti on the table close to where Brooke is standing which reads "Warren+Alyssa 2013" in a heart shape. You can also see Warren wrapping his arms around Alyssa comforting her when Kate is about to jump off the building. (The above suggests that Warren has simultaneously maintained a romantic relationship with Alyssa without Max's knowledge, at the same time actively pursuing Max and passively keeping Brooke in the scope.) *''Pretty sure this is just a hint that Warren and Alyssa dated once, or nearly dated. And yeah, he's comforting her in that scene. Their friend and classmate is about to jump off of a roof, god forbid he be there for a friend/previous romantic partner.'' * *In episode three, Max finds a developed photo of herself and Warren inside his locker in the boy's changing room at the swimming pool. Her surprised attitude could suggest that this photo is not a photo they have taken together, and instead this is a photo Warren edited and pieced together. This is backed up by the fact that Warren mentioned he is good at using graphical editing software when he discovered Daniel had posted a portrait of Max online and if Max asked him "Can you draw?". *''This is inaccurate, as the term 'developed' in this context is being used as a way to describe developing a polaroid picture, as one would do. As is the surprised attitude, AKA: "But why?" because she is saying it in a 'oh gosh wow i have no idea just how much this boy likes me!!' kind of way. She is not surprised in a 'lol we didn't take that picture what' way.'' * *He lies by telling Max that he bought a second ticket to the drive-in movies for her. The poster at the diner clearly states that tickets are sold per car. *''Editing/writing error. Most likely. The chance of it being otherwise is like, a 1/100.'' * *Warren admits that he watched Kate's video "one and a half times". *''So he got through it once, like almost everyone, ( the exception being Max) and had to quit half way through the second time ( like anyone, watching a video that very clearly shows a friend in a drugged state is something you would do twice. If only to check what is ACTUALLY going on. ) because the video freaked him out so much that he couldn't stomach finishing it.'' * *In episode two, when looking out of the window in Max's room, you can see Warren ducking behind a corner, which may suggest that he was stalking her. *''From outside the dorm room you can very clearly see that it is impossible to see into Max's dorm room from there. Warren was very likely just peering around the corner to see if Max was coming, as everyone has done with a crush at some point. The usual 'accidentally bump into them' method.'' * *In episode five, during the nightmare sequence, Max can open Warren's locker, which has multiple pictures of her, a plush toy of her and the words "MY MAX", which disturbs Max deeply. Despite being a dream sequence, combined with all the other information, the connotations are very dark. *''Every character has a creepy/dark element in Max's dream sequence. None of them have it printed in their wiki page under "this character could be evil, because:"''